2nd Chance at love
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: 2nd chance at love. In this Piece Miroku signs Inuyasha up for a love battle thing it like a Bachelor like thing. Serena's Father wanted a Man for His Daughter not to meaion he was rich be on years so hope you like it. So will Inuyasha be right man for Lady Serena's hand in marriage or will Serena choose someone else.
1. Prolonged

2nd chance at love.

In this Piece Miroku signs Inuyasha up for a love battle thing, it like a Bachelor like thing. Serena's Father, wanted a Man for His Daughter, and he was rich be on, years so hope you like it.

It's better then, it sounds.


	2. It's time

2nd chance at love.

In this Piece Miroku signs Inuyasha up, for a love battle thing it like a Bachelor thing. Serena's Father wanted, a Man for His Daughter and he was rich be on years so hope you like it.

Serena...called out Her Father. Serena Yelled out Her Father again.

Jessica, have you Seen My Daughter, today? Asks Oliver Tuskino. Um...! She went, to the stables, this morning with Her friends, from Horse land, Replied Lina another maid, in there household.

after all, they lived in a mansion. Um...! I see, so she training again, Replied Oliver.

Yes Sir. She's really on a roll, to win this year, Spoke Hanon. It nice, to see my girl, has made a great life for herself, but it's time She, finds a Husband, Replied Oliver. But, why now, Sir? Asks Jessica.

Serena, has just turn 21, years old, it's time She found, a husband, Replied Oliver. I see, it true she, is over the hill, for marriage, Replied Hanon.

Yes it is, will you please tell her, I wish to see Her, when She returns, Spoke Oliver.

Yes my lord, Replied Jessica.

So they all, Went on with there, chorus.

Well here's Chapter 1 hope you like it.


	3. Inuyasha rejected

2nd chance at love.

Inuyasha, had finally lost hope, in finding a wife, to make his family happy, plus himself this, was like the, 7th women, within 7 years, he has been push, aside first he got, his hopes up for Kikyo, when her father order a competition, for his little girl, who was like spoiled, but Inuyasha, didn't care he wanted, her to pick him, but has the 3 mouths of doing these dates, and choosing it took, so much time away from, everything.

Inuyasha, had even missed, his goddaughters being born, because he was stuck here.

then came, to the end and Inuyasha, was truly in the finals, it was down to just him, and Narku, left but, then his heart, was crush once again, Kikyo choose Narku as, her husband.

Then he return home, meeting Kagome a new friend, of Sango's and they hit it off, like really good and the sex, was just has great, then she too enter, the same competition like Kikyo did, and Inuyasha was so sure, Kagome would pick him, because of all the fun they had, before the competition, but in the end, she fell for a Guy name Hojo, and she pick him over, Inuyasha who felt like he had been played.

Every time, was the same thing, these woman were looking, for Richest and good looking guys, in this dam place. Again another shot down, again Inuyasha, had no idea why, he agree to Miroku's stupid plan, he was never going to get pick, he was pretty sure, of that.

Has Inuyasha return home, he open up his garage door open, so he could pulled his car in.

His Dog Shadow, look up at his master, coming home witch, he was very happy, he was gone for a long time.

Bark...woof.. spoke up Shadow.

Hey mutt, how my boy doing, huh? asks Inuyasha. barking...! Bark, replied Shadow. yeah, I miss you too, replied Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha, went outside to clean up, shadow kennel, when Inuyasha is away, Shadow stays in the garage, but there a doggy door, in the side of the garage, that leads to his kennel.

after giving his dog, a bath and fed, Inuyasha laid in his bed with, his dog head on, his side on his ribcage. He was just about, to dose off till, his phone rang, so he got up, to answer it.

Ring...! Ring...! A hello, Spoke up, Inuyasha.

Hey Inuyasha, So...! how it go, did you pass, the last round? Asks Miroku, His Best friend. No, I lost again today, Let's face it, Miroku none of these women, want someone, like Me, Replied Inuyasha.

Hey, Don't give up, just yet Man, She's out there, and some day, You will be, getting married, to beautiful and talented Women, who loves you, Say's Miroku. I don't know, anymore, Miroku, Now Goodbye Spoke Inuyasha. Wait, Spoke Miroku. but the line went died.

What wrong, Miroku? Asks His wife Sango, holding there 3 month, old son.

Inuyasha, didn't get pick to be, in the finals, Replied Miroku sadden face. Oh I see, is he OK? Asks Sango worried. He thinks, no one ever, going to want to, marry him, Replied Miroku.

there's a girl, out there, for him somewhere, and it will happen, someday, Spoke Sango. That's what, I said, Replied Miroku smiling.

they talk, a few more times, that night.

that it for this chapter.


	4. Serena's future husband

2nd chance at love.

Serena, walk into her room, she look at her Dog, Rosie a pure breed Collie, a 2 years running, top show dog.

Hello, Rosie how's my girl, spoke Serena smiling. Bark, replied Rosie. that's a good girl, I'm going to go, get clean up, and then, how about you and I, go out? asks Serena smiling. bark...! bark, replied Rosie.

Has she, got clean up, she heard the house maids, tell her that, her father would like a word, with her, So Serena walk, to her fathers library room.

Dad, I'm home, Spoke up Serena, opening his Door.

As Her Father, was on the phone, with the love fight, making a new women, for next in line. Yes Sir, in 3 months time, yes I understand, replied Oliver smiling. thanks, and goodbye, Spoke Oliver.

You, wanted to see, Me? Asks Serena smiling.

Yes, I did, Spoke Oliver. What is it, you wish to talk, about? Asks Serena. Serena, my love, You just turn 21 years old, it time we think, about your future, Spoke up Oliver. What, do you mean, I love my life, the way, it is, Replied Serena.

I, understand, Spoke Oliver. Then, what has to, chance? Asks Serena. You, Need a Man, A husband, Replied Oliver. A, Husband? Asks Serena confused. But, why Dad, I'm find without one, Spoke Serena.

Serena, your a full grown, women now, it's time for you, too settle down, Replied Oliver. But, I'm not ready, To settled down, I don't even have, a boyfriend, replied Serena.

I have, made plans, for you, Spoke Oliver.

What, plans? Asks Serena. You, are going to be, apart of a compaction, Replied Oliver. What...! Why would you, Sign me, Up for something without asking me first? Asks Serena.

Your going, to be fought for, by a Man who, is by your choice, replied Oliver.

Great, so I have no choice then, to be some judge or something, and pick a Husband, for myself to marry? Asks Serena, both confused, and Angry.

Yes, in 3 months you, will be started out, on dates with 15, different Men, and choose who goes, and who stay and the last one, standing will be your, husband, Replied Oliver.

Afterwards she, storm out of his office.

She went back, to her room upset, But She was, lonely so She figure, It couldn't be all, that bad, she figure she would, give it a try out.

That all for this chapter tonight if anyone has great ideas please send me some thanks for reading. Bye for now. I'll work on some more chapters soon.


	5. Blind date no show

2nd chance at love.

Inuyasha, was driving around, in His Car, He was headed out, to a blind Date, Miroku Set up, once again.

He, got there, and was waiting for 45, minutes, already.

Where is, this girl, Thought Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, is that you? Asks a women. Yeah, your lite, replied Inuyasha. Sorry, I'm not your Date, But My Sister, was suppose to Meet you, Here but, She actually got back together, with Her Boyfriend, so She not coming. I thought, I should tell you, Spoke Kelly.

Oh Great, for Her, Bad for Me, man this dating thing, is harder then, I thought, Spoke Inuyasha. It's never, easy, replied Kelly. I'm, Kelly Watson, Spoke up Kelly. Inuyasha, replied Inuyasha.

Well, why don't you hang out, for a while, then? Asks Inuyasha. Sorry, I have a date, tonight, He's to be, meeting Me here, soon, Spoke Kelly. Oh, OK Bye, replied Inuyasha, has he walk out the door.

Miroku...! This is Inuyasha, calling you back, yeah I'm done with this, blind date stuff, no more alright, Spoke Inuyasha, to Miroku's voice mail. hanging up.

Inuyasha, was watching out his window, He Seen, a few girls riding, some horses on the trails. and then some Assholes, came up to, them all getting close, to the girls and they were, a few more, guys too. He pulled the car over, watching and Seen if he, should call the police or just take care of this himself.

after while the boys left.

He waiting for awhile, Then He drove off to his 2nd job at a bar.

that it for this chapter thanks.


	6. Bar full of love

2nd chance at love.

Before Inuyasha got to the bar.

Serena, walk in, with her dog, following her, inside the bar.

At first, the man at, the door, said no dogs, but she just told him, her name and that shut him up, plus the owner, who she just gave, him $150.00 to keep him happy, without yelling, about her dog.

Pina colada, and water for my dog, Spoke up, Serena. sure, replied David given her what she wanted.

she, was ordering food as well, she was trying to think hard, about this competition, her father wanted her, to take on, but what if, she doesn't like any, of the men thought, Serena.

meanwhile, has Inuyasha, walk into his job.

About time, you got here, Inuyasha, Spoke up David, another man, working as a bartender. Sorry, I'm here now, Replied Inuyasha putting his apron on. Hello, gentlemen, what can, I get for you? Asks Inuyasha smiling.

Um..! Coke and Rum, together, Spoke up a, Man ordering. Ok, and you? Asks Inuyasha. A beer, will do, Spoke the other man. OK, here you both, go is this, together or what? Asks Inuyasha. Were together, Spoke the first Man, pulling out a 15 bucks.

Thanks, enjoy please, Spoke Inuyasha. Keep, the chance, replied the Man. Thanks, have a great night, Spoke Inuyasha.

Well, I'm out of Here, Spoke David. Ok, have a good night, Replied Inuyasha.

Hey...! bartender, can I have another one, over here? Asks Serena.

Inuyasha, look at Her. Oh yeah, She like's the, fruit drinks, She had the Pinia Colada, make sure it sweet, She in a sad mood, replied David. Um, Ok I can, handle that, Spoke Inuyasha.

David, left and Inuyasha, walk over to her.

Hey there, I'm taken over for David, He's off the clock now, So what can, I get for you? Asks Inuyasha trying to be nice.

Serena, look up at, Inuyasha, and just spoke the, first thing, that came to her, mind.

Wow, your a good, looking bartender, Say's Serena, being nice, but flirting as well. Thank you, replied Inuyasha, smiling. he like, when girls, were like this. Excuse me, Miss, here's your food, and for your dog, spoke up Jake. Thanks, replied Serena.

Bark, woof. spoke up Rosie. just a minute, girl, replied Serena, given her dog, it's food. Wow...! nice dog, spoke up, Inuyasha. yeah, she is, a really nice dog, replied Serena. may, I pet her? asks Inuyasha. Sure, go ahead, replied Serena.

thanks, it just, I love dogs, so much, they make great company, replied Inuyasha. I know, I love dogs a lot, too, replied Serena. I can see, you take great care, of her, clean teeth, perfect form, too, says Inuyasha. yeah, I love dogs, you can tell, a lot about a person, the way, he treat his dog, or hers, replied Serena smiling.

totally, it like you, totally understand me, replied Inuyasha. Um...! what's not, to understand, Dogs are great, Companionship, I would be no where, without Rosie, spoke Serena.

Rosie, huh..! such a beautiful name, replied Inuyasha. So tell me, what can I do for you? Asks Inuyasha, come closer to her, there nose's were nose to nose almost. How about you, surprised Me, Spoke up Serena Smiling. fruit drinks, ah...! Huh, alright, I've got one, for ya, replied Inuyasha smiling.

Ok, Here we are, Mango, orange, pineapple, with some vodka, Spoke Inuyasha. Woe...! it looks good, let hope it taste, has good, replied Serena smiling. She, started drinking it. Woe...! this is, amazing, Spoke Serena smiling.

You, like it? Asks Inuyasha. Yeah, I do, Spoke Serena, drinking, some more. So, why's a pretty girl, like you, sitting in a bar, by yourself? Asks Inuyasha smiling at her. I had, a fight with My Father, tonight, He's driving me, crazy, replied Serena.

I know how, that feels, replied Inuyasha. Really, You do? Asks Serena smiling. Yeah, My Father, He won't get off, my case for not, being married, like he wants, He wants me, to find a wife, Replied Inuyasha, looking at a, shot glass, has he pour himself a drink.

I know, how you feel, Say's Serena, has She grab, his hand. Ah, what, Spoke up Inuyasha, looking at Her, hand over his. How, do you know, how I feel? Asks Inuyasha.

Well, Earlier my father, wanted to talk to me, about being a women, and being 21, now and all mostly, the fight came down, to him ordering, for a fight for Me replied Serena. A fight? Asks Inuyasha. look, all in all, He wants me, to find a husband, replied Serena.

I see, so your Father wants, you to settle too, ah Asks? Inuyasha. Yeah, He just, doesn't under stand Me, I, made such, a good life, for myself, Replied Serena confused, again but then, went back to, drinking again.

I hear, that My Mother, understand Me, but Father, won't let me, have any money, I have work to get, anywhere lately, replied Inuyasha. Yeah, I know, I work at the stables, with the horses, a lot and I love to ride, so it take so much, in the day and training, my Dad wants me to, just stop and put everything, on hold for a Husband, Replied Serena angry.

We, have a lot in common, my lady, Spoke Inuyasha. Yeah, I have to be honest, I do get lonely, at night and not sharing, a household with a Man, who loves me, Say's Serena. I know, how that feels, Replied Inuyasha.

When, do you get off work, cutie? Asks Serena. Ya, about 1, in the morning, replied Inuyasha. Um, Ok I'll hang, with you, replied Serena smiling. Why? asks Inuyasha. Cause, you look like someone, I can have fun with, beside it wouldn't hurt, to have a little fun would it? Asks Serena. No, I guess not, Say's Inuyasha smiling. OK, 2 hours to go, Replied Inuyasha. Ok, I'll dance, till then, Spoke Serena, walking over to the, dance floor.

Dude, She wants you, bad, Spoke Alan. I know, but I don't know if, I should, Spoke Inuyasha.

Come on, Inuyasha, when was the last time, you got laid? Asks Alan. It been, almost 2 years, Replied Inuyasha. Wow...! I, couldn't handle that, replied Alan. Look, all I'm, saying is that, She beautiful and She wants you, badly, Spoke Alan. Yeah, I'll do it, Spoke Inuyasha smiling.

Serena, was laughing and dancing.

Inuyasha, couldn't keep his eyes, off her, So finally, he couldn't hold back, anymore. He walk over to her.

Hey, come with me? Asks Inuyasha, taken her hands. Alan, took over for, Inuyasha.

Serena, followed Inuyasha, into the back.

What's going on, Why we, back here? Asks Serena. So, we can be alone, replied Inuyasha. You want me, don't you? Asks Serena. Yes I do, Replied Inuyasha. Then what are we, waiting for? replied Serena.

Inuyasha, bought her, To the back of the bar, right before the last down, to the exit there, was a little corner with boxes and everything, so it was hard to see anything. There was, a few chairs stack up, and then there was an old desk up ageist the wall. where Inuyasha, had taken, Serena too.

Making out...! um...! moaning...! Ahhh Yes...! Man It's been, way to long, sent this, has happen for Me, Spoke up, Inuyasha. Yes...! I agree, moan out, Serena.

Um...! Ahhhhhh...! Serena's couldn't remember, the last time, a Man made her, feel so good about Herself.

Maybe, I should get married, what harm could, it do.

Um...! She kisses nicely, and She smell so nice too, Um Maybe I could, Asks Her, out for a real Date, then again I'm not really, allow to date, while I work at that Lovers, marriage group thing, thought Inuyasha, As He fuck harder.

Ahhhhhh...! As, He let himself go, that was the end of it.

Oh my god, that was amazing, your really good, bartender, Replied Serena. Um...! You aren't, so bad yourself, Replied Inuyasha, smiling. They, share one more, kiss and, then went, there different ways, forgetting to get each, other's names and phone number. Inuyasha's boss, went looking for him, so Serena left before, he got into any trouble.

As He was closing, the bar down, He couldn't stop thinking about Her, he felt like a new man, some how She made him feel, ready He was ready to look, for a wife and She, was good enough, for him He, hope She come in again, some day so he, could asks her, out for real.

She, was beautiful, And She loves Dogs, like him, He could handle her, as a wife possibly girlfriend first, Then see, if they could be married.

Hey, how it go, with that girl, whispered Alan. It was amazing, I want to do, it again, with her so, badly I would marry her, if I ever got, the chance, replied Inuyasha. Really, all that, from one night, and your already talking, like that? Asks Alan. There's something, about her, that Makes me, happy, replied Inuyasha. She, just fuck you, is all Man, replied Alan. Shut up, I'm going, to see her again, Replied Inuyasha.

So what, was her name again? Asks Alan. Shit, I never? Asks her, what her name was, replied Inuyasha. And I never told, her mine, either replied Inuyasha. Lovely, good luck, in find that girl, Spoke Alan.

Well, I'm sure she'll, come and see me, again some time, replied Inuyasha blushing. right, for sex and nothing more, Replied Alan. Shut up...! Yelled Inuyasha. with that, he left the bar, heading for, home dreaming his mystery girl.

That all for this chapter hope you like it thanks for reading.

So will Inuyasha be able to find out who His Mystery women was or will he be bloody shock then next time he see he has to fight for her. on till next time keep reading.

.

.


	7. Inuyasha picking up the girls

2nd chance at love.

Serena, woke the next Morning, thinking about the cute Bartender, He was gentle, but also amazing.

Serena, where were you, last night? Asks Her Father. I went to, the bar with some friends, Replied Serena, getting ready to shower off. Look, Serena I know you, hate me, for doing this to you, but you need, a Man Replied Oliver.  
I met, someone last night, Dad I think He's sweet, can I go out, on a date with him? Asks Serena smiling.

Look, your not going to fool me, again plus your going, to take this competition, Seriously alright, now get to your class, at the stable, Spoke Oliver.

Has Serena, finish getting ready, She was angry, that her father wouldn't let her go out on, a date's but he want, to make her be some prize, to be won this wasn't fair at all, thought Serena.

Then again, most men are the Competition, I just sit there, and listen, while they all, try to make me pick them, Spoke Serena.

Teacher Serena's here, Spoke up Lyre and Lukio, smiling.

Before Serena, show up.

Miroku, called Inuyasha, for help this morning. Telling him, that Sango, had a double shift, at the Hospital and His Boss, wanted him in early, so the girls needed a ride, to the stable's in, horse land.

1 hour ago.

ring...ringing...!

Um, who is that, Moan...! Inuyasha, rolling over, in his single bed, As Shadow's head shot up. Hello, Spoke up a tired, Inuyasha. Hey, Inuyasha I need, a favor today normally, I wouldn't asks you, but I have to, asks for help, today, Spoke up Miroku.

What kind, of help Asks Inuyasha. Well the Hospital wants Sango, to take a double shift today, and she can't get the girls, to there riding listen at the stable's at Horse land, replied Miroku.

Why can't you? Asks Inuyasha. Because, I too have to work and Kagome, is baby sitting are Son, She can't bring the girls, to there class replied Miroku. Find I will be there in 20 min, have the girls ready to go replied Inuyasha.

Thanks, Inuyasha Say's Miroku hanging up.

That's all for now, What awaits for our, Young lovers, Keep reading and find out.


	8. Talking about are dreams

2nd chance at love.

Has, he got ready to go. He got to, Miroku's house in 20 minutes, like he said he take.

Uncle Inuyasha, Yelled out both Girls. Are you two, ready to have some real, fun? Asks Inuyasha, smiling at them both. Yeah...Yelled out both girls smiling happy. Cause whenever, Inuyasha as the girls, they have the best time ever.

Thanks, so much Inuyasha, Spoke up Sango packing her, stuff up to leave. Hey, Inuyasha, Says Kagome, too holding Sango's baby.

Hey girls, Replied Inuyasha. Well, shall we go now girls? Asks Inuyasha. Inuyasha, hold on a moment? Asks Kagome. what, is it? Asks Inuyasha.

How come you, never talk to me, anymore Asks Kagome. Look, I have to get, the girls to the stable, before 10:00 o clock, Replied Inuyasha. It 8:30, Replied Kagome. Look, your husband wouldn't like us, talking Replied Inuyasha.

We got devoice, replied Kagome. Why? Asks Inuyasha. It just, wasn't working, I made a mistake Inuyasha, I should of pick you, Replied Kagome. Well, you had your chance, but I have to go now, Say's Inuyasha.

Hey, come on...! Yelled Kagome. Sorry, you had your chance, beside I'm not interested, in you anymore your, an old fling, Replied Inuyasha.

Lets go girls, Spoke up Inuyasha. OK let go...! Yelled out both 9 year old girls. Hey Inuyasha Yelled out Sango. Yeah what is it Asks Inuyasha. Miroku will be home by 8 tonight Replied Sango. Ok, I will have, the girls home, by 9, Say's Inuyasha.

So are you, two ready to go? Asks Inuyasha, smiling at the girls in the back seat. Yes, we are Inuyasha, replied Lukio. So how are, you doing in your riding, ladies? Asks Inuyasha. Great, are teacher is an amazing trainer, she a champion, we wish to go all the way, to London too, and then all over the world, replied Lyre smiling.

Great, news to hear, I hope you two will go far, in life, Spoke Inuyasha. We, will Spoke Lukio.

He won't even, give me a chance, Spoke Kagome. He doesn't trust you, I guess, Replied Sango. Why not? Asks Kagome. He had, his hope up, in that competition, and you pick, someone else, he was crush, Replied Sango.

Sorry, I thought it was best, at the time but after seeing, how he was be hide, close doors I thought about Inuyasha, all the time and I wish I was with him and I'm going to get him to want me again replied Kagome.

Yeah well I'm late for work have to be going now, Replied Sango. Bye, Say's Kagome closing the door be hide her.

Oh well, I can't think about, this now it time to teach, to the class Spoke up Serena smiling.

That's it for this chapter, What happens when Inuyasha, Finds his mystery girl, at the stables, keep reading.


	9. Father interferes

2nd chance at love.

Inuyasha had, just got the girls to the stable's.

So, here we are, Spoke up Inuyasha. Hey, Uncle Inuyasha, will you stay, and watch us today? Asks Lyre. Of course, who else is going to, pick you up, after all, I have been wanting, to watch you anyways, Replied Inuyasha smiling. Alright, Spoke up, Lukio.

Inuyasha, was watching the girls, get there horses ready, He was happy to see how much, these girls had responsibility, for there horses, he was proud of them both.

Alright, Alright, let's line up your horses, your teacher is here, outside now...! Yelled out Cody a man, who work at the stables too. Inuyasha, you go sit on the benches, Says Lyre.

As He sat, watching the girls, when all of a sudden, there was his, mystery girl. Walking out, a Paint breed of horse.

Alright, class line up, Called out, Serena smiling. Alright, today you, will learn the jumps, are you ready Asks Serena. Yes...! Yelled out, all of her students. OK, now watch Me, Alright and I will show you, what to do, Spoke Serena.

As she mounting, Her Horse. She, held the rains tightly, has She told the horse, to move forward. The Horse started running, and at the right moment came, she make a little, hint to her horse, it was time, to jump up over, the jump's.

Wow...! So amazing, I want to be like, Serena so badly, Replied Lukio. I know, she a perfect rider, replied Chloe's. Inuyasha's eyes, were wide open, and his mouth was, drop open. Serena, was teaching the girls, all afternoon she was a strong instructor, when teaching them all.

Lukio, did a great job, riding her horse Ember, orange colored horse, with dark brown main, and tail. And Lyre was riding Amber, his golden horse, with white yellow main and tail.

Serena, finally notice, the girls looking at someone, at few times and seen, it was that guy, from the bar.

Um...! girls why don't you, do your dance for the competition, for a while, Um Lukio, why don't you start off, in the front and Lyre, you take up the rest, of the girls and boys, for moving, your horses, replied Serena. OK, we can take care, of that, Replied Isabel.

How...! they had, there horses, dancing in fancy foot, work. Um William, will you watch them, for a while? Asks Serena. Sure, I love to, Spoke up, Will. As Serena, walk over to Inuyasha, watching her coming to him. He stood up, happy seeing her again.

I had, no idea you, had Kids, your girls, are talented, replied Serena smiling. Oh, no there my, Niece's, replied Inuyasha. Oh well, they are really talented you, should be proud, replied Serena smiling.

Look, about the other night, I just want you, to know that, That not normally, something I would, do with a man, I don't know but, there was something, about you that, made me feel like that, It was Ok, so I'm sorry, if I over step the line, Spoke Serena.

No, not at all, I like it, but I too, normally don't sleep, with a girl from my job, Replied Inuyasha smiling. Thanks you, were good, replied Serena smiling. By the way, I never got your name, Says Inuyasha.

Oh yeah, of course I almost, forgot to asks you, what your was too, replied Serena smiling. My Name, is Inuyasha Takahashi, replied Inuyasha smiling. Serena Tuskino, Spoke Serena, shaking hands with him again.

So um...! Serena, I was wondering, would you like to go out, on a date sometime? Asks Inuyasha. Um...! I can't date, anymore my father, was angry about last night, Replied Serena. What, why can't you, it your choice not his? Asks Inuyasha.

I know, but the promble, is He got me in this, weird dating service thing coming up soon, Replied Serena. What is, the name of this Service? Asks Inuyasha, worried. I don't want, to talk about that, but I guess maybe, if you keep coming to visit me, then maybe I can go out, on a secret date, Replied Serena, kissing Inuyasha. Only if you join me, once in awhile, for a little fun whispered, Inuyasha, into her ear.

She just kiss him.

Lyre, and Lukio, seen them kissing, each other. Wow, that was fast, Replied Lyre. Wow Dad, never said, uncle was a lady's man, Spoke up Lukio. They, and up having a date, anyway.

Inuyasha, took his nieces, everyone day, for there riding listen. Miroku, and Sango, were wondering, what got into him.

Were, home Mom...! Dad Yelled out, both girls walking into the house with there Happy meals in there hands. How it go, today? Asks Sango. Find, we are almost ready, for the competition, this next month, replied Lyre. Sweet, that great baby, Replied Miroku.

Yeah, Uncle Inuyasha, as been going with, us all the time we love, having him with us, replied Lukio. Really, I never thought, Inuyasha, would love going so much, Say's Sango. That because, he in love, with are teacher, there always kissing, and going out on dates, Replied Lyre.

Inuyasha, is seeing someone? Asks Kagome, at the dinner table. Yeah, She the best girlfriend, he could have, replied Lyre. But I would, be a better wife, for him, Spoke up, Kagome.

Yeah, right He like Teacher, Serena, Replied Lyre, smiling. Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised, if he asks her, to marry him, Replied Lukio.

though out, the weeks Serena, and Inuyasha, had a great time, seeing each other, Serena's father wanted, to put a stop to it, so he follow her one night, and also found, Inuyasha's name in the, games for love.

Dad, why are you, here? Asks Serena. I told you, no dating...! Yelled Oliver. Why not, your the one, who wants me, to find a husband, and I like Inuyasha, a lot...! Yelled Serena. Yeah, well Inuyasha can fight for you, in the battle, then...! Yelled Oliver. What, do you mean? Asks Serena.

Inuyasha, is a member, of the Singles men, group and fighting love battle, as a bachelor's, replied Oliver. What? Asks Serena.

Your, in this hunger game thing? Asks Serena. Well yeah, but I didn't know you would be in it, replied Inuyasha. I'm so sorry, I never told you about that, I was going to walk away, because I wanted to? Asks you to marry Me, Spoke Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, Spoke up Serena smiling. Well, then you can fight, for my daughter, I want to see other suitors...! Yelled Oliver. Dad, this is my life, I should be able to choose, for myself...! Yelled Serena.

Your my, daughter I will tell you, who's best for you...! Yelled Oliver.

I'm sorry, Inuyasha, replied Serena. I understand, I'm not the, most perfect guy, but I'm loyal and I would never cheat, or anything like that...! Yelled Inuyasha. I still think, it is best for my daughter, to have others to choose from, Replied Oliver.

It not right, She should be able to choose, for herself...! Yelled Inuyasha. Dad, just go home I would like, to say goodbye to Inuyasha, please...! Yelled Serena. Find, Spoke Oliver.

Serena, don't let him push you around...! Yelled Inuyasha. Stop, please, Spoke up Serena.

Inuyasha went silent.

Will you, fight for Me? Asks Serena being serious. I would jump, for a chance to marry you, Serena, replied Inuyasha. But, your father doesn't like me, so what can I do? Asks Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, I may have to go though, With this stupid fight, or whatever it is, but I want you to be, the one I choose, and if dad want to play it this way, then I will fight back, with all my might, Replied Serena.

Then, I will be there, I won't back out, this time around, Say's Inuyasha. Thank you, Say's Serena. Kiss...! I love You, Serena, Spoke Inuyasha. I love you, too, Replied Serena.

As they said, there goodbyes, Inuyasha knew, he was going to have to, go be on, all hope to win, this fight for her.

Father, this is bullshit...! Yelled Serena, in the limo.

Serena, you need some one, strong some one, who come's from a good family...! Yelled Oliver. I love, Inuyasha...! Yelled Serena. You don't know, that for sure dear you, will go out on dates, with others and give them chances...! Yelled Oliver.

Find, I will but, if I don't like what I see, then I will choose Inuyasha, you got that...! Yelled Serena. Honey, come on, He's dirty he's pour, it no wonder why most the girls, never pick him, Replied Oliver.

He's got heart, he's kind, he loves kids, animals He has respect for me, and that good enough, for me, replied Serena.  
What, about money, what about his family...! Yelled Oliver. I don't care, about Money, Father I care about, the love we share...! Yelled Serena.

Has Serena slam, the car door shut. ran to her room turning her music on, and never came out, for the rest of the night.

That all for this chapter thanks for reading.

Hope you enjoy.

So what will the competition bring fourth will Inuyasha be able to win, Will Serena's father Oliver, stay out of the way or make it worst, keep reading and find out. chapter soon be up soon I have to work on some more ideas


End file.
